Alarm Clock
by raineynight
Summary: Formerly BEEP: A Fluffy Jin/Yusuke Romance Suspicious things are going down in Ningenkai involving the wind, alarm clocks, dreams, and, of course, Yusuke Urameshi. Can he figure out what's up before it's too late? The clock's ticking...
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring down his body and dampening his sheets, but he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. He was too busy wracking his brain, trying to bring back some figment of the dream that had been shattered when he woke up.

An obnoxious beeping noise reminded him that there was a reason why he was no longer sleeping peacefully. He grimaced at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table, from which issued a blaring that seemed to be getting louder the more he ignored it. He smashed his hand onto it, pressing the off button and gaining blessed relief. With a sigh and a stretch, he got up, his back arching as he tried to work the kinks out of it.

"Damn clock, choosing _now_ of all times to start working. Never did before, not in the three weeks since Keiko gave you to me." With a last scornful glance at the clock, Yusuke headed to the kitchen. He continued to try and remember his dream as he made himself a breakfast of cold cereal with milk.

'_Dunno why it matters so much that I remember _this_ dream in particular. But it made me feel… good. And there wasn't even any sex! Besides, I always remember my dreams, at least a general idea of them. Why is this happening now, and why do I care?' _

Shrugging off his suddenly melancholy mood, he finished eating without thinking of anything besides his food. When he was done, he laid the dishes in the sink and grabbed his bag for school.

He really didn't feel like going, but Keiko would fuss at him the next time she saw him if he didn't, and he really didn't want to be alone with his scary and nonsensical thoughts at the moment anyway, so he headed out, locking the door behind him.

'_School was invented to torture the souls of young people.'_ Yusuke growled at anyone that looked at him as he headed to the roof to eat his lunch. He was having a horrible day. The damn dream wouldn't leave him alone, he had a headache that he stubbornly blamed on the alarm clock's blaring earlier in the day, and he couldn't seem to ditch Keiko.

As he sat down to eat, or at least try to, he thought of his most important problem. Keiko. Why did she have to be so nice all the time? It only made Yusuke feel more and more like a bastard whenever he thought of how he wasn't attracted to her anymore. He didn't want to lead her on, but what was he supposed to do? They weren't really dating, never had been, so he couldn't break up with her. Everyone seemed to think that the two of them would make a wonderful couple, get married right out of high school and have two children, buy a dog and a cat and a goldfish, have a two story house in the suburbs, be the perfect happy family. And everyone thought that he should be thankful to be able to look forward to a future as bright as that. After all, he was just a degenerate, a delinquent that would never go to college, and might drop out of high school. Or be kicked out. A girl like Keiko was way out of his league, but she would be happy with him, she had fallen for him. They would be together, and he _would _be grateful to have such a wonderful wife, damn it! That's what everyone said.

Of course, _everyone_ was excepting his demon friends. They hadn't explicitly said anything about the issue, per se, but Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma all made it quite clear that they thought it would be unwise for him to pursue a relationship with the human girl. Yusuke had a feeling that they knew that he had long since lost any feelings he might have had for her.

But thinking of all of this wasn't helping his head, or helping him to finish his lunch. He looked down at the bento, turning a bit green at the thought of eating anything at the moment. Making a frustrated sound low in his throat, he closed the bento and stood up.

He was about to make his way back inside when a strong gust of wind blew directly into his face. He turned so that he was facing the wind more fully, allowing it to wrap itself around him and seemingly caress every inch of his body. _Every_ inch. Yusuke blushed at the realization that he was getting a stiffie from the _wind_, of all things. He shook his head at himself.

'_It hasn't been _that _long since I wanked. Hell, it was yesterday morning! What kinda fuck am I, that I _literally_ get hard from the breeze?' _Shaking his head at his body's strange reactions, and at his own inability to figure out what was going on with him today, he once more headed for the door that led inside.

Right before he stepped over the threshold of the door, he felt a jolt go through his head and down to his chest, then to his dick. He froze for a moment, as something flashed through his mind, something about the dream from the night before.

It was gone in the blink of an eye, ending right when he set both feet down on the inside of the door.

Yusuke stumbled at the sudden loss of the strange sensation. His legs were trembling, his head was aching fiercer than ever, and his dick was tight in his pants*. He sank to the floor, unable to support himself at the moment.

Eventually he managed to calm his breathing down, and once again wondered just what exactly was going on. In the last four hours, his life had been stranger than it had been in a long while. Nothing too odd, but Yusuke had learned by now that even small instances can be vastly important.

If it were demonic activity, then it would be the first that he had experienced in a while. Quite a few months had gone by, a little over half a year, since he had had anything to do with Spirit World at all in a professional sense. Of course, he was still close with Hiei and Kurama and Koenma and Botan, as well as all of the others, but he hadn't had any jobs as spirit detective for a while. Officially, he was retired, although he had a feeling that Koenma would remorselessly reinstate him in the blink of an eye, and with no heed to any of his objections, should the need arise.

The bell rang above Yusuke's head. He winced and clasped both hands over his ears, trying to block the noise from his aching head.

'_There is no way in hell that I'm going back to class now. It just isn't worth the time, time wasted when I could be using it to figure out what in the world is going on.'_ Having decided upon a course of action, Yusuke slowly, carefully made his way down to the school's front entrance hall, slipping quietly out the doors when he was sure that no one was looking.

As soon as he was outside, he felt the touch of yet another gust of wind. He felt himself getting hard quickly, and made his way to the shade of a nearby tree that was situated at the building's side, away from prying eyes.

He sat down hurriedly, and just in time, as well. As soon as he sat, he felt the coiling in his gut that meant he was about to come. With a muffled shout, he spurted into his pants as the wind continued to blow coolly against his face and hands.

He basked in the afterglow for a moment, as there was nothing else that he really _could_ do, he was so weak from the pleasure. But he collected himself quickly, getting up and making his way to his home, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible all the while, and hoping and praying that no one noticed the stain on the front of his pants.

When he had the door of his home shut and locked behind him, Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing down at his wet shorts, he wrinkled his lip a little and made his way to the bathroom. A shower would make him feel better about apparently being a perv that got his rocks off at the feel of the wind, and would maybe cure his headache, too. But it could never hurt to take some Ibuprofen, as well.

When he had tapped out two tablets of the medicine into his palm, he stopped just short of taking them. He hadn't realized it until now, but his headache was completely gone.

'_That's weird… Oh, well. Maybe I just had a headache 'cause my subconscious was telling me to get my ass outside and into the wind.' _The thought made him smirk, even as it disturbed him slightly.

"Ahhhh. A warm shower fixes _everything._" Yusuke felt languid and relaxed after his shower, and felt like just sprawling out somewhere. He also had the strongest urge to rub himself against someone.

It was a bit of an embarrassing secret of his, that he enjoyed warm showers so much that he would sometimes literally purr after he got out of one. He always ended up acting like a cat that had been fed warm milk, and he hated the thought of anyone ever knowing that.

He flopped down on the couch in the living room, grabbing the remote and lazily flicking through the channels one by one. With an enormous yawn, he finally settled on a channel playing slow, jazzy music, and curled up to take a nap.

When Yusuke woke up, he felt warm and content. He looked at the clock on the television, and jumped up when he saw that it was already 7:00 P.M.

"Shit! I still have to make dinner for myself, and I'm pretty sure that we're outta food. Ugh. I don't wanna go to the store this late." Pouting, though he didn't realize that he was doing it, Yusuke contemplated his options. He could go to the supermarket and buy food, and then come home and make dinner. Or he could go to a restaurant or a food stand, and get dinner there. _Or_ he could go to Kurama's place and mooch a meal off of his wonderful, loving mother that always got so indignant on Yusuke's behalf whenever she spoke of the way that Atsuko had moved in with a boyfriend, leaving Yusuke all alone to fend for himself. Even though they were still in the same city, Yusuke pretty much did everything on his own, and Shiori always spoiled him because of it.

Easily picking the best choice, Yusuke headed over to Kurama's place.

End Chapter One

-bows-

Author's Note: So, I'm _finally _going to actually post this story, and finish it. I decided to wait to post this until I had all of the other chapters done; I actually wrote this chapter on New Years! ^.^ (1/1/11) I'll probably update all of this fairly quickly, since it's all done. Yay, it'll be my first finished chaptered story! ^.^

The bullet in the story:

*Yeah, it really sucks to have a headache when you're horny. Reallyreally_REALLY _T_T

Disclaimer that I will probably just use for the whole story because I always forget these things: Yeah, it ain't mine. Go sue someone else's ass. Please? O=3

_**Oh, and beware, there be yaoi/gay sex/bl (boy's love) up ahead, and it is graphic in nature. Don't flame me because you're too stupid to heed the warnings. T_T **_

I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of _Alarm Clock_! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke knocked on Kurama's door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. _'I hope he answers the door soon, this damn wind is making it really cold out here!"_ A shiver followed Yusuke's inner thoughts, proving them true.

"Yusuke?" Yusuke looked up when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. And there was Kurama, standing in his doorway while giving Yusuke a fondly exasperated look. "Come in, it's cold out there!" Yusuke grinned and followed his friend inside, silently agreeing with the redhead's assessment of the weather. Despite it being one of the hottest parts of summer, it was really cold outside, mostly because of the wind.

Yusuke gratefully followed Kurama inside, where he was greeted by Kurama's mother, Shiori.

"Yusuke! Oh, how wonderful to see you! It's been a week since you last came by, and I was starting to worry!" He was hugged thoroughly by the woman, who continued to berate him for making her worry by not contacting her. He returned the hug fondly and let her lecture him. He knew that he deserved it, for not taking the time to assure either his friend or Mrs. Minamino that he was alright.

"-and you didn't call or _anything_! You know how I worry, Yusuke. Lord knows that that Atsuko woman doesn't. You've become like a son to me, and that means that you are obliged to let me know how you're doing, alright?" Yusuke was touched at the concern in the older woman's voice, and a bit amused that one of the only things capable of truly making her angry was how his mother treated him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Minamino. I should have called, you're right. I just got caught up in school and everything and I-"

"It's alright, Yusuke, dear. Just remember to drop by next time, okay? Or tell Shuichi to let me know that you're doing fine. Unless you aren't, in which case you should come here immediately. _Are_ you doing okay, Yusuke?"

Yusuke was about to answer in the affirmative, when Kurama butted in. "Mother, I believe that that would be dinner, about to burn." With a horrified gasp that Yusuke felt was entirely proportionate to the situation, Shiori raced off to the kitchen. She called over her shoulder as she ran, "Yusuke, I'm going to go ahead and set a place for you at the table, dear."

Once she was back in the kitchen, intent on saving some sort of food from a fiery fate, Yusuke turned a puzzled eye to his friend. "There was no buzzer or anything, and I can't smell any smoke. Was something really about to burn?"

Kurama lifted an eyebrow, before chuckling quietly. "You caught me, Yusuke. I actually wanted my mother to leave so that I could talk to you for a moment, _privately._ It is rather important. Would you mind coming up to my room so that we can talk?"

Yusuke was betting that Kurama wanted to talk about whatever was going on today. Surely the ancient kitsune would have felt all of the strangeness that seemed to be permeating the very air. Nodding his head, Yusuke followed a mane of red hair up the stairs and to Kurama's room.

Closing and locking the door once they were both inside, Kurama turned to Yusuke with a serious look on his face. _'Ah, shit. It never means anything good for me when he looks like that.'_

"Yusuke, I presume that you have noticed things that are… out of the ordinary, today, yes?" Receiving a nod in the affirmative, the fox continued. "I have as well. There is obviously something going on, and I am almost positive that it has something to do with demons. But what, I'm not sure." Kurama looked frustrated, and Yusuke could guess why; his friend certainly disliked not having all of the facts. "I have contacted Hiei, and he should be here by tomorrow. He said that he would be here as soon as he had his leave cleared by Mukuro." Yusuke briefly wondered how his friend had managed to contact the pipsqueak, but decided to let it go. There were things going on between Kurama and Hiei, things that he had no wish to know anything about. Ever.

"Hey, Kurama, have you talked to pacifier breath yet?" Yusuke was given a glare for having interrupted his friend, but Kurama still answered his question.

"Yes, Yusuke, I have. He says that he will look into it, but he has no idea how long that will take. Until he gets back to us, we have permission to do what we see fit in this situation, and our actions will be treated as though they were orders from Koenma." When he saw the wicked smile on Yusuke's face, Kurama hurriedly added, "But there are _some_ restrictions, Yusuke." Yusuke deflated upon hearing that he couldn't do anything he wanted with the promise of amnesty.

"We both need to speak to Hiei once he gets here, and I suppose that one of us should contact Kuwabara as well. It would be best if you did that, since the two of you attend the same school." After agreeing that the four of them would meet back at Kurama's house the next day, and after Yusuke agreed to inform Kuwabara of the meeting, the two of them headed downstairs.

As they made their way to the kitchen, they heard Shiori calling for them. "Boys, come down! Dinner's ready!"

The three of them sat down to dinner, chatting about this and that, with Shiori asking Yusuke questions about school and, to his embarrassment, his love life.

"Mrs. Minamino, I promise, you'll be the _first_ to know if I ever get a girlfriend. Really." Yusuke was blushing to the roots of his hair as he said this.

"Yusuke, how many times have I told you, call me Shiori! You make me feel old when you throw around titles! Besides, it's much too formal for you to call me Mrs. Minamino. Shiori will do just fine."

"Yes, okay, Shiori." Yusuke grinned in apology. She constantly told him that he could call her by her first name, but he always felt awkward and shy doing so. He had never really been exposed to adults like Kurama's mother, that were truly nice. But he was slowly adjusting.

When they had finished their dinner, they all cleaned the dishes and tidied the kitchen, and then went to the living room and just hung around for a bit.

Eventually, Kurama and Yusuke started playing chess, with Yusuke losing quite badly. Shiori was watching, constantly amused at the antics of the two; Yusuke would insist that the play he had just made was perfectly legal, and then Kurama would spend fifteen minutes patiently and politely telling him all of the ways that he was wrong.

Yusuke was really enjoying himself, despite the fact that Kurama was beating his ass. He glanced at the clock above the couch, and barely suppressed a curse when he saw how late it was.

"Geez, I didn't realize it was so late! I've gotta get back home! Thanks for everything, M- Shiori, Shuichi." Yusuke stood up, bounding hurriedly to the door. When he opened it, a blast of icy wind hit him full in the face. He grimaced, hating the prospect of facing more of it on his way home.

Yusuke was about to close the door behind him, when he felt a grip on his arm. Turning back, he saw Shiori standing there, with Kurama not far behind. They both looked worried, although Yusuke was betting that it was for two different reasons.

"Yusuke, you can't go out there! You'll freeze to death! Besides, it's late. You could get mugged! Or you could get wet and catch pneumonia, if it starts raining. It's looked stormy out there all day. Or you could be struck by lightning, or, or,… Please stay the night, Yusuke! It's no trouble at all, and you have an extra uniform here from the time that you and Shuichi both got mud all over you, and I washed them for you. Your books are at school, and I could pack a lunch for you! Okay?"

Yusuke knew that he couldn't say no to someone that so obviously cared for and worried about him. "Yeah, thank you, Shiori. That would be nice." Impulsively, he reached over and grabbed her in a hug, and whispered in her ear, so quietly that even he could barely hear it, "Thanks… mom." Shiori appeared shocked at first, and Yusuke was about to let go, thinking that he had overstepped his bounds. But then Shiori tightened her arms around him and drew him down into another hug with her.

They stood that way for a moment, before Yusuke felt Shiori gesturing something to someone, most likely Kurama. Soon, he too had joined the hug, his arms going around both Yusuke and his mother.

After a moment, Yusuke pulled away, beet red. He didn't want to offend either of these people that meant so much to him, but he was definitely not used to so much physical affection, either. He hoped that they would understand.

And it appeared that both Kurama and Shiori did indeed understand. They acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Shiori told Yusuke that he could sleep in Kurama's room, since the guest bedroom wasn't exactly in any state to be slept in at the moment. Kurama and Yusuke argued over who would take the bed and who would take the futon, which was a moot point in the end anyway, as the sheets for the futon seemed to have disappeared. Kurama graciously offered to take the floor, which Yusuke refused on the grounds that Kurama would have no blanket and would freeze to death.

And that is how they eventually ended up sleeping snuggled together in Kurama's bed, both of them enjoying the warmth granted by the other.

"Thank for letting me stay, Kurama. And… for not being mad about me calling Shiori mom?" Yusuke couldn't keep the question out of his voice on the last part, hoping that his friend truly held no ill will towards him.

"It is quite alright, Yusuke. I couldn't very well send you out in that wind storm, especially not when we both suspect that some demon is behind it. Besides, it is mine and Hiei's fault that no blankets or sheets could be had for the futon." Kurama blushed as he said that, and Yusuke tried to keep thoughts of what his two best friends could have done to the sheets out of his mind.

Kurama didn't say anything else for so long that Yusuke was sure that he had gone to sleep, or was just going to ignore the other thing that Yusuke had said. Eventually, Yusuke felt Kurama spooning up against him from behind, and a kind voice whispered in his ear, "Think nothing of it, Yusuke. Think nothing of it."

Reassured that his friend wasn't angry at him, and very warm from being spooned against someone else's body heat, Yusuke soon drifted off to sleep. He was so tired and comfortable, he didn't even consider the compromising position that he and his friend were in.

A/N: So, how'd I doooo? I was kinda hesitant to put in the part about Yusuke calling Shiori mom, but I figured, eh, whatever. =P It's the part that's always bugged me about this chapter, but I think it reads rather well all in all. Do you? ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

"Hrmm", Yusuke moaned, trying to swat away the annoyance that was daring to take away from his sleepy time.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with what he was sure would soon be a bruised ass. "Hey, that hurt, damnit!" Yusuke tried to use the bed to pull himself up, but once again landed on the floor, hard. This time on his face. "Damnit all to h- Oh, hey, Hiei."

Yusuke would be the first to admit that a snarling, obviously pissed off fire demon was not quite his favourite thing to have in his face early in the morning. Especially not before coffee.

"_Urameshi_…" Yusuke gulped; the last time his friend had sounded like that, Kuwabara had almost lost his face. (Although this is Kuwabara we're talking about, so no one really cared too much.) "Urameshi, _why _were you sleeping with my _mate?_" Oooh, so that's what had Hiei's bloomers in a bunch. Yusuke would quickly set him straight.

"Well, ya see, Hiei, I wasn't actually sleeping with Kurama. I mean, I was sleeping _with_ him, but not _sleeping_ with him. You know what I mean?" Another snarl from Hiei was his only answer.

"Detective, I will fucking sk-" The furious fire demon was cut off when Kurama woke up, effectively cutting off his threats. Hiei looked down at his mate with adoration in his eyes, and Yusuke could honestly say that he could tell why Kurama loved the guy so much. Obviously he would go to any lengths to protect the fox, and Yusuke had a hard time believing the prickly fire demon would ever doubt a word from Kurama's mouth.

"Hiei? What are you doing here, love? And why were you shouting at Yusuke?" Kurama had a look of sleepy confusion on his face, and Yusuke could practically _see_ the fire demon melt. He, for one, was very grateful that Hiei was totally whipped. This wasn't the first, nor would it be the last, time that it had saved his skin.

"Kurama, that perverted detective was sleeping next to you! Can you believe that he would have the audacity to do something like that? I for one, could not, which is why I threw him on the floor and threatened his life." Hiei said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Kurama just looked at his lover with amused exasperation.

"Hiei, Yusuke didn't just climb into bed with me without permission." The fire demon's face was overtaken with anger, and Kurama quickly carried on with his explanation. Misunderstandings were not at all uncommon with the short-tempered Jagan wielder. "He spent the night because of the weather last night. The spare room is still unusable, and there were no sheets for the futon." The last was said rather dryly, and Hiei had the grace to blush. Now Yusuke _really_ didn't want to know what had happened to the poor, innocent pieces of fabric.

"Please don't worry. You know that you're the only one for me." Kurama said that in a husky voice that was almost a whisper. The eyes the two were making at each other were making Yusuke nervous, so he decided that it would be wisest if he left as quickly as possible.

They didn't even notice the door that he slammed shut behind him in his haste to escape.

Yusuke was frustrated. He had already been at school for a whole _hour_ and still hadn't spotted Kuwabara anywhere. He didn't know where the idiot could be, but if he had to go to one more class he might just kill someone. Probably the teacher.

Plus, the wind was still being crazy. It was actually even worse today, if that was possible. It felt like it was electro-charged or something, and it made the hair on the back of Yusuke's neck stand up. He wasn't sure if the feeling was good or bad yet, but at least it had only made him cum once so far.

He hadn't told Kurama or Hiei about his weird attraction to the force of nature yet, although he figured it probably had something to do with their case, since it was weird and unexplainable. In his defense, the two of them had stayed in Kurama's bedroom until right before it was time to leave, and there was no way in _hell_ Yusuke was going anywhere near that bedroom until they came out. Let the fox be late for all he cared, his poor virgin mind would be fucking scarred if he ever heard/saw his friends doing the nasty. He shuddered just thinking about thinking about it.

Yusuke left the land of daydreams and other nasty things when he saw a head of orange hair at the very end of the hallway. Squinting, he realized that yes, that was his prey… Er, friend.

"Hey, Kuwabara!" The boy turned around, confusion all over his face as Yusuke sprinted down the long hallway towards him.

When he reached his friend, Yusuke hurriedly pulled him in the direction of a bathroom. Several teachers had already stuck their heads out of their classrooms and glared at him as he ran past, and threatened to call the principal if he didn't get to class. He just yelled something vague about needing Kuwabara for the art teacher (who's classroom was conveniently not on that hallway).

"Urameshi, what's up? Why the screaming and running and stuff?" Kuwabara now looked even more confused than he had before.

"Kuwabara, -pant- there's something -pant- going on. Go to -pant- Kurama's house tonight, around five." Yusuke straightened up as he regained his breath. "I don't really wanna talk about it right now, since no one's really sure what's up. But I will say that it has something to do with all the wind we've been having for the past few days. At least, Kurama and I think so."

Kuwabara was about to say something in reply when there was a timid "Yusuke?" from behind them. Turning, they saw Keiko, who was blushing violently with the beginnings of an angry look on her face. "You idiots, what are you doing in the _GIRL'S BATHROOM_? Get out, now!" When they both just stared at her with dumbfounded looks, she shrieked, "Leave!". They left, very quickly. That girl could be downright scary when she was angry.

They walked outside, since they didn't want to be heard and also didn't want to stick around for a lecture from Keiko.

"Is it alright that Keiko heard us talking, Urameshi? I mean, I know that she knows about demons and stuff, but isn't this thing that's come up kinda on a need to know basis?" Kuwabara sounded worried, which Yusuke understood.

"Well, I would have preferred her to not know about it, since I'm trying to put as much space as possible between us, but if she knows then she knows. I'm sure it won't hurt, she can keep her mouth shut." Kuwabara was the only human, aside from Shiori, that knew of Yusuke's changed feelings toward Keiko. He supported his friend, and understood that he and his childhood sweetheart had just grown apart. Well, one of them had, anyway.

"If you say so, Urameshi. After all, you're the boss." Yusuke did a double-take. "Since when am I the boss? I thought you were the 'unofficial team leader'. You know, that shit that you're always spouting."

Kuwabara gave his friend an evil grin. "You're the leader since your ex-girlfriend heard confidential information that she could potentially do bad things with."

"Why I oughtta-!" Yusuke chased after the laughing Kuwabara, shaking his fist in the air.

"Aaah," Yusuke sighed, relaxing back into his warm bath. Damn, but these things were fun. Especially considering that he was skipping six periods of school to lounge in it. He usually didn't take so many warm baths, especially not during the summer, but what with all of the icy wind, he thought it was pretty justified.

He had kind of freaked out when he orgasmed twice on his way home from school, but it left him feeling lethargic and pouty in the cold. So he decided to relax in warm water for a while, then make lunch once he got out, and then sleep until it was time to go meet the others at Kurama's place.

He woke with a start an unknown amount of time later. Cold water splashed around him as he flailed to straighten from his slouched positing. Shivering, he got out of the tub and quickly dried himself off with a fluffy white towel.

He tied the towel around his waist and let the water go down the drain as he thought about what he had been dreaming.

Somehow, Yusuke just knew that it was the same dream as before, and that it was important. He had no idea how, but he was sure of it. Maybe it had something to do with all of the crazy shit that'd been happening the past few days. For some reason, the thought amused him, and he grinned.

The situation was definitely getting worse, Yusuke thought grimly. The sky was almost black with clouds, and the freezing wind was screaming through the sky at incredible speeds. He knocked on Kurama's door, trying to ignore the arousal that was building in him once again.

It built and built, and just as the door was opened, Yusuke came, lights flashing behind his closed eyelids as his entire body shook uncontrollably.

He vaguely felt a hand grab him and jerk him into the house, and heard Kurama saying something to Shiori about going up to his room. He really didn't care, he was too tired…

"Yusuke, wake up." He woke up to a commanding voice and a small zap of energy. "Aaagh!" He jumped about a foot off the floor, glaring at the people around him. It was obviously Kurama that had shocked him, but Hiei and Kuwabara were there as well.

"Good, that woke you up. Yusuke, we all need to talk about what's been happening. I think that what happened with you right before you passed out would be a good place to start." Kurama looked at him authoritatively. Shit, what had happened?

Thinking back, Yusuke turned bright red. The wind had made him cum again, and Kurama had been there when it happened. He just wanted to sink into the floor.

The feeling only intensified when he glanced down and saw a stain on the front of his pants. He looked to the ground miserably.

"Hn, Detective, don't be so embarrassed. It's obvious that whatever is going on is targeted at you. You can't control the reactions that your body is having to the outside influences." Hiei looked straight at him as he said this, and Yusuke could see a light of acceptance there. Turning, he saw it in the stares of Kurama and Kuwabara as well. Whatever was going on, his friends would be there for him through it all.

Taking a breath, he decided to start at the beginning, two days ago. "Well, guys, you see, it all started when…" He told them everything that had been going on, and wasn't interrupted until Shiori called the four of them down to dinner. (It's a good thing she had long ago accepted Hiei's strange attraction for entering their house via window).

A/N: I'm such a lazy whore that never updates her stories. But I will finish this story. I will finish this story. I will finish this story. :I


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another chance to completely humiliate himself as soon as he walked outside. Seriously, Mother Nature had a sick, twisted sense of humor as far as Yusuke was concerned.

Hunching his shoulders, he walked to school as quickly as he could. If it weren't for Kurama ordering everyone to keep a low profile, he definitely would've just stayed in bed today. Maybe taken a warm bath… Mmmmm…

He felt his cheeks heat up as his pants constricted. And damnit, he had almost made it to the relative safety of the high school, too. He sighed and veered to the right, heading into one of the many shops that lined the sidewalk.

"Eh, excuse me, is it alright if I use your bathroom?" Rubbing a hand through the back of his hair sheepishly, he prayed to god that the guy behind the counter would say yes. At this rate, he'd be leaking through his pants pretty soon, and this was one of the only pair he had to wear to school. E

"Fine, I guess. Just hurry up, customers aren't supposed to be back there." The guy glared at him, and Yusuke hurried to the bathroom.

Slamming the door behind himself and locking it securely, he reached trembling fingers down and shakily undid his pants. He slid them down as quickly as he could. He was panting (quietly, he hoped) as he grasped his cock in his warm hand.

The head was already slick with pre-cum, which only aided in the jerking motions of his hand. His hips bucked up, trying in vain to achieve greater stimulation for the throbbing organ at their junction. It was like he was a wild animal, controlled completely by his lust. He groaned and for a moment imagined what it would be like if someone were doing this for him. He wasn't thinking of anyone specifically, but quickly his imagination was filled with images of wild red hair and sparkling blue eyes gazing up at him lustfully, right before taking his dick in their m-

Yusuke bit his lip as he came, trying desperately to muffle the scream that wanted to be let out. He could taste blood, but didn't feel the pain. Pleasure was riding his body, making him shake and jerk and lose sense of everything else for over half a minute.

After coming down from his high, Yusuke studiously shifted his mind to anything other than what had just happened. He tucked himself in and buttoned up, washed his hands, and bid farewell to the surly man behind the counter. The only response was a grunt, which he took as a 'Get the fuck outta my store, punk'. Geeze, and old people thought _this_ generation was bad? Pshhh.

After glancing at his watch and realizing that attempting to bluff his way into first period thirty minutes after it started was more trouble than it was worth, he decided to start on his way home. Kurama had said they shouldn't do anything out of the ordinary, so technically Yusuke was just following orders. Even though the kitsune would probably not approve of him skipping school... He shuddered, thinking of a pissed Kurama. It was even worse than Hiei…

"Ahhh, home sweet home!" Yusuke couldn't have been more happy to flop onto the couch and curl up with a blanket. All he wanted to do at the moment was sleep (which was unusual for him, he had to admit). But, come on, with the toll this mess was taking on Li'l Yusuke, it was no wonder. Of course it felt good every time he was made to cum, but he just couldn't understand _why_. What kinda creep got their jollies by taking control of a force of nature and making it molest people? One person in particular, actually.

Sighing, Yusuke decided to just forget about it and sleep. As he drifted off, the last thing he thought of was a person with blue eyes and red hair looking up at him, as they…

A shrill keen interrupted dreams of warmth and safety. Yusuke grumbled blearily, trying to hold on to the last shreds of comfort his dream had afforded him. The feeling of strong, muscular arms wrapped securely around him, shielding him from anything the world threw their way, it was such bliss. And it was snatched away because of… His alarm clock? Why was the damn thing even ringing, anyway? He'd set it for seven in the morning, not at night.

Looking closer as he grew more awake and alert, he examined the clock closely. It had the right time, 6:42 pm. He checked it against his watch and the clock hanging on the wall in the living room; they all said the same thing. Next, the alarm was checked. He was right, it was set to 7:00 am exactly. He groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration. There was nothing strange about it, except that it went off when it shouldn't have.

Deciding to write it off as a fluke and just forget about it, Yusuke tossed it into his closet. It landed on top of a pile of clothes that had been heaped on the floor since school started. He hurried to get dressed in some casual clothes so he wouldn't be late to Kurama's. (He actually was already late, but as long as he got there before Shiori served dinner, he was pretty okay.)

He walked as quickly as he could to Kurama's, bravely fighting down the once-again growing heat in his groin. There was no way he would let _it_ win this time, whatever _it_ was. His dick would just have to deal with it. Surely it would understand?

In less than a block, it was proven to him that no, his dick did _not_ understand, and it also didn't appreciate being ignored when it just wanted to be petted. He grit his teeth and kept walking, trying his best to think of anything other than the raging fire in his lower regions.

By the time he got to Kurama's, he was a blushing, fidgeting mess. He was seriously considering asking to use his friends bathroom for a minute, never mind how mortifying it would be, since all of his friends would _know_ why he was in there. When Kuwabara opened the door with a strangely serious look on his face, however, Yusuke tried to get his mind back to his other head.

"Urameshi, finally. Where were ya, man? Everybody was scared something had happened to you." Kuwabara frowned severely. "The only reason we didn't come looking for you is because we could still feel your spirit energy." Yusuke felt pretty lousy when he realized that Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama had actually been worried for him. Sure, they were good friends, but he figured they would assume he could take care of himself by now. It was a little insulting to be told that they didn't think he would be okay on his own. But at the same time, he was really glad to hear it. Maybe he had a fever…

"Nah, man, I'm good. I fell asleep and didn't wake up till a couple minutes ago. Sorry to worry you guys, though." He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit that he could never manage to get out of.

They walked inside, Kuwabara closing the door firmly after them. It wasn't lost on Yusuke that his friend locked both the deadbolt and chain before following him up the stairs. Ningen locks wouldn't do anything to stop any actual threats, but he guessed it was just something that made the ningen in Kuwabara feel better. He could understand having rituals that comforted you.

Kurama and Hiei were both lounging on the bed when they opened the door to the kitsune's room. The fox was bright red, and the fire demon had a smug gleam in his eyes. Yusuke thought he himself might be kinda green. (He was glad for his friends, really, but couldn't they keep it in their pants until they were alone?)

He noticed out of the corner of his eye as he sat down that Hiei had reached over and grabbed his lover's hand. It didn't help the fox's blush, but now he looked less embarrassed and much happier. Kurama leaned against the fire demon, sighing happily. Hiei's eyes were smoldering as he looked at his lover. Yusuke thought it looked like he was about to pounce on him. All he had to do was-

"-meshi. Urameshi!" Yusuke jerked his gaze from his two friends, images of their bodies intertwining thrumming in his thoughts. He met Kuwabara's confused look with one of his own. He wasn't attracted to Hiei or Kurama, he knew that, and yet just thinking about them doing naughty things to each other suddenly got him hot. He didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Yusuke…" He glanced at Kurama, then quickly averted his eyes. He could feel a brilliant blush blooming rapidly on his cheeks. He couldn't meet his friend's gaze, too embarrassed at the images that assaulted his mind.

The kitsune cleared his throat uneasily. "Yusuke, ah, you're in…" He paused, looking uncomfortable. With an exasperated sigh, Hiei finished his sentence for him. "Heat, Urameshi. You're in heat."

A/N: Okay, so I hate how short my chapters are. T_T I'mma try and make them longer from now on, but I don't know how that'll turn out… ^^; The next chapter is when the plot really gets rolling (_finally_, huh?). It probably won't be up until this Friday or Saturday, because Chemistry is in the process of slaughtering my brain. T_T


End file.
